A Returned Promise
by KotOR-Luvr
Summary: Revan and a Meetra have returned from the Unknown Regions. Things are not always what they seem to be... Will they be accepted back? Or have they been forgotten by the ones they care most about? RevanxBastila MicalxMeetra


**This story is for the challenge I received on my DeviantART account. I hope you guys like it!**

-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-

The Emperor fell with a dull thud, making no other sound. Revan, checking to make sure he was surely dead, deactivated his Lightsaber, then ran over to Meetra, who still lied on the floor, blood still pouring from the wound in her chest.

His anger began to flow freely as he remembered Lord Scourge's betrayal. He stabbed her, straight through her heart, without warning or mercy... She fell without a sound, but her face was filled with fear, sadness, and pain.

He fell to his knees, looking at the woman who he came to care for as a friend. He embraced her, brushing his hand through her hair. "Why? Why Meetra?"

He heard T3 beep mournfully. _.:Is she okay, Master?:. _

He sobbed slightly. "No, T3... she's..." Before he could finish, he heard a small wheeze.

"Revan..."

Astonished, he looked at her face. Her eyes were still closed, but her mouth was open. He could hear her attempting to breath. Placing his head against her chest, he could hear her heartbeat; barely there, trying to stay alive.

Placing a hand on her chest, he attempted to heal her. His Force powers were drained, but that didn't stop him. Adrenaline flowed through him as sweat gathered at his brow as he healed her, the last of his Force energy draining from him.

Suddenly her eyes flew open as her fist connected with his chin. Falling back slightly, he grasped at his chin as blood trickled from his mouth. Her eyes looked around in a panic, her breath coming in short gasps. "**SCOURGE**!" She shouted. She continued to scream profanities and cursing Scourge for his betrayal as Revan, without thinking of the consequences, pulled Meetea in for a fierce embrace.

"It's alright! Scourge is dead! You're fine Meetra, I'm here... You're safe now..." He said. She continued to try and struggle out of his arms as he whispered comforting words into her ear, rubbing her back in a soothing notion.

Slowly, she went slack against him, sobs racking her body. T3 slowly moved towards the two Jedi, cocking his head slightly.

"Let's get out of here..." She whispered. Nodding his head, Revan scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the Ebon Hawk. When he walked up the loading ramp, he told T3 to fire up the engines as he went to put Meetra to bed.

Walking into the Dorms, he gently placed her on one of the bunks, wrapping the sheets around her. He gently kissed her forehead before he went to the Cockpit to help T3 with the liftoff.

As he sat in the pilot seat, he heard T3 ask, _.:Is she alright, Master? Is she going to live?:. _He nodded. "Yes, T3, she is ok."

_.:Why was she screaming, Master?:._

Revan paused as the question ran through his head several times. He didn't want to be too direct with the droid, but he didn't want to lie either. So he put it as directly, but gently as he could. "She was... very scared, T3."

_.:Oh:. _And those were the last words spoken from the droid for the next several hours.

-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-

Revan set the Ebon Hawk onto auto pilot. Taking his mask off he rubbed his eyes, which were red with fatigue. He hasn't been able to sleep ever since killing the Emperor, and he wouldn't be surprised if Meetra was having bad dreams as she did sleep. He knew that they were **both** going to get lots of sleep when they got back home...

Suddenly, he began to worry. What if she didn't accept him back? And his son... what if Vaner hated him? "I wouldn't blame him." He muttered to himself. He left Bastila, she was just a few days pregnant with Vaner... the only thing Revan had of his son was a picture of him on his birthday.

Meetra suddenly walked into the cockpit, breaking Revan's train of thought, and sat in the co-pilot seat with a huff. "How much longer until we reach Coruscant?" She asked with a tired voice. "A few minutes."

"Then why are we still in hyper-speed?" Revan groaned. "Sorry..."

It took a few moments for him to find the right lever. She cocked her head. "Something on your mind?" She asked. He remained silent. "Listen, if you're worried about your wife and son, don't be. Bastila said-"

"Meetra, please, I... I don't want to talk about it." He snapped. She grabbed his hand, making him look at her. "You should. Let me tell you this; when she gave me the mask, she had that look in her eyes."

"What look?"

"She missed you, Revan!" She said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "She feared that you wouldn't return!"

Before he could respond, T3 came into the cockpit. She ignored the little droid. "I don't think that it's changed, either."

He hung his head low, and asked, "Do you know how it feels, Meetra? To suddenly have to leave someone you care about? And not come back for years?"

"Only too well." She replied solemnly. "I had to leave Mical when the Mandalorian Wars came, and I cared about him. I didn't see him again for over ten years! I had the same fears, that he had forgotten me, or didn't want to even be near me anymore."

"And you were wrong." He finished. She nodded her head. "You didn't need to come, you know."

"Yes I did! I had to come because we were the only ones who knew of this threat... and you were my friend."

T3 chimed in, his beeps and whistles sharp in the somewhat empty and silent room. _.:I had to come because you were both my masters:. _Meetra gave Revan that 'see' look.

"I still worry that I won't be accepted back." He slumped back in his seat and sighed. "How do you think I feel? I had to leave Mical twice! He forgave me once, and I don't know if he'll forgive me again!

Before Revan could reply, T3 beeped urgently. .:We're entering the Capital:.

Shaking his head, he quickly deactivated the auto-pilot and tried to focus on the driving. "I guess we'll all find out..."

-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-

He watched as the younglings sparred, a small smile crossing his face. They were full of zeal, eager to learn new things, to meet new people, and they all had their own dreams. They reminded him of Meetra.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt a hand over his shoulder. "They're learning very well." He said, his voice barely a whisper.

"They do have the best teacher." Bastila replied. He only grunted in response. "What's wrong?"

She noticed the flash of anguish and sadness that crossed his blue eyes. "Do you ever think they'll come back?"

Bastila felt her chest tighten, making it hard for her to breath. "I'll be honest with you, Mical. I don't know." He hung his head.

"Why did she have to go?" He asked silently. "I don't understand..."

"Neither did I." She watched as another Jedi lead the younglings out of the room to get them to their next class. "But I understand this; they left because they needed to find that threat... if they didn't go, then-"

"Then what? Bastila, she was the last thing that I had left. Something for me to live for! I...I loved her."

Bastila could easily relate. "And I loved Revan. But that is why they couldn't bring us with them. They couldn't bring anyone that they loved..."

Mical let out a small laugh. "Love is such an odd thing..." He felt a salty tear run down his cheek. "It will either make you... or break you. It can be your greatest ally, or your worst enemy. How do de ever know if it's one or the other?"

Bastila shrugged. "I don't know. But with your question, comes another; is finding love worth all that risk?"

"Of course it is! If you never took that risk, then how would you find that happiness?" He responded almost incredulously.

Bastila nodded her head. "Then why did you question it?"

That made him think for a while. Was loving Meetra worth the risk of heartbreak, of sadness? Was it worth all that fear that she wouldn't return? Sometimes he wondered. He then heard someone approaching. His presence was far too familiar, as was his voice as he spoke. Deep, rough, but lighter since he became a Jedi. "Hey, guys?"

"What is it, Atton?" They asked in unison.

"Some guy just told me that there's, uhh..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Visitors... here to see you guys."

Mical and Bastila looked at each other, then back to him. "Where are they?"

Atton shrugged. "Geez, what am I? A human hologram? All that the guy told me was that one wanted to see Bastila at her apartment, and you in your quarters..."

Bastila was the first to leave. Mical slowly approached the scoundrel. "Did he say who our visitors were? Did he give a description, at least?"

Atton shrugged. "Nope, nothing other than what I just told you."

Mical nodded. "Ok. Thank you, Atton." And with that, he walked away.

-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-

Bastila hesitated in opening her door. She didn't know who it was. She couldn't feel anything through the Force. What if it was a trap? What if it was... NO! It couldn't be.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly opened her door. She looked around and quietly called out, "Hello?" The door closed behind her silently with a small whoosh.

Walking briskly into the living room, she halted at the sight of a tall figure. "Hey, Princess." She let out a cry and rushed into his arms, kissing him fervently.

"Easy, Princess..." She looked silently into his eyes. "Don't you easy me! Have you any idea on how I've missed you?!" Her excitement slowly turned into sudden anger. She slapped him across the side of his face, evoking a grunt of surprise from him. "That was for leaving me!" She slapped him again, with more force. "That was for leaving without saying good-bye!"

She saw him cringe, expecting another slap. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him with as much passion that she could muster. "That... was for coming back home."

She heard him chuckle. "I missed you too, Bas..." He snaked his arms around her waist, spinning her around. "Where's Vaner?" Looking into her eyes, he saw sadness and pain. "W-where's..."

"Revan, I... Vaner... he..." She struggled to speak. "Vaner... he got sick... very sick..." She sobbed, the memory coming back vividly into her mind. "Can we sit down?" Revan nodded silently.

When they were both seated beside each other, she began to speak. "I took him to the hospital... They said he had a... a disease..." She heard him take a deep breath. "Revan... they couldn't save him."

His heart sank. His son... whom he never even met, was dead. He died... fatherless. He didn't want to believe it. "Tell me that's not true!" He begged.

She looked into his green eyes. "I'm sorry..." She whispered.

Pain... it was all that he could feel. The loss of his son... he didn't understand why it had to be this way. He placed his head in his hands. "Some father I am!" He snarled.

"There was nothing you could've done..." He snapped back at her. "I could've stayed! I could've been here, with you, and our son!"

"And then that... that threat could've grown... and the Republic could be destroyed."

The Republic... what did he owe them? This was the only time he questioned; was it all worth it?

As if she read his thoughts, she said, "I know that you repented for what you did, Revan. I even told you that you didn't owe the council or the Republic anything. Would you rather have stayed and have us live in fear of the Sith? Or would you rather live knowing the threat is gone?"

He would've chosen the former if it werent for the fact that the threat WAS now diminished. But he lost his son... his son who he barely knew...

"Revan..." she whispered. "You do know... we could try again... this isn't the only time that we will have a child..."

He smiled. "I know, Bas... I know..." He placed a gentle kiss on her lips, pulling her closer to him, letting her know that he was now here to stay.

-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-

Mical walked as nonchalantly as possible. He didn't want to appear to be in a hurry. Several thoughts ran through his head all at once; who could it be? What if its a trap? Maybe Atton was just being a Scoundrel again and pulling his leg. Or maybe it could be her.

He stopped walking and stood still. What if it **was** her? Could she have returned now? Shaking his head, he willed for his legs to move again into a speed walk.

Using the Force, Mical tried to sense if she was there. In his time training with her, he was able to memorize what she felt like... so he could find her if he needed to. The temple was filled with Jedi, all flowing with the Force, even the droids had their own distinct energy, but there was but one solitary sentient that had nothing at all.

He then broke into an all out run, brushing past several Jedi as he did. When he reached his quarters, he paused just outside the door. Having exhausted his natural stamina, he was breathing heavily from the run.

Taking a deep breath, he moved his trembling hand to the door controls, and hesitated. Using the last bit of his Force energy, he scanned his quarters to see if there was anyone there. There was someone there, but he... or she, had no signs of any Force energy. Odd, considering every sentient had some sign of the Force flowing within them, even non-sentients had traces of it.

He then forced his hand to open the door. Taking a step in, he looked around the room, and his eyes fell on a slim, feminine figure standing in front of the window that over-looked Coruscant. She then spoke, her voice barely a whisper.

"I said that I would return..." She then turned, and looked straight at Mical.

His heart skipped a beat as time seemed to stop where it was. It was her, standing there. He couldn't believe it, thinking this all a sick and cruel dream. She walked up to him, brushing her hand against his cheek.

She gasped as his hand shot up to grab hers. Pulling her against him, he wrapped his arm around her waist and placed his mouth over hers in a passionate kiss.

She gently pushed his chest, breaking their kiss. He leaned his head down and nuzzled against the crook of her neck. "I missed you so much, Meetra..." He placed a light kiss on her neck, savouring the small gasp that escaped her lips.

She brushed a hand through his golden hair, asking him, "You're not... upset?"

He looked into her eyes, tears filling his own. "Why would I be?"

She turned away from him, almost ashamed. "I left you again. First for the Mandalorian Wars, and then for this! How are you not upset?"

Mical kissed her cheek and whispered softly into her ear, "You're here now; that's all that matters to me."

He heard her sigh. Wrapping her hands around his neck, she pulled him in for another kiss. She felt his hands moving up her waist, and over her stomach, brushing lightly over her bosom, and resting on her shoulders.

He gently pushed at her outer robes, desperate to be rid of them. Meetra released her grasp around his neck so it slipped off her shoulders, and pooling at her feet.

He followed suit, shrugging his own robes off, never breaking their kiss. He ran his hands along her body; her curved hips, her slim waist, her well formed bosom...

She clutched his vest, wishing desperately that he'd stop wearing it over his tunic. She moved her hands up to his neck, pulling him closer to her.

Taking a small step forward, he gently coaxed her to walk back. She immediately understood, taking a step back, to which he took another forward. They continued to walk to the bedroom, discarding pieces of clothing as they did.

As they reached the bedroom, he picked her up and placed her gently onto the bed. Laying on top of her, he placed bruising kisses against her neck, making her moan slightly.

He suddenly stopped as he saw a large scar on her chest, still fresh. He asked, "Meetra, what is this?"

She looked into his eyes. "It's nothing-" and she stopped her entire sentence short as she saw the look in his eyes, a look the she knew all too well. "Please, what happened?"

Taking a small breath, she said, "When Revan and I were confronting the Emporer... his apprentice, Scourge... he..." The memory started to come back, the pain and the fear coming into her mind as if it were happening all over again.

She began to sob, tears running down her bronzed cheeks. "H-he... stabbed me... in an attempt to kill me."

Mical's eyes widened, shocked by what she was telling him. "How did..."

"Revan saved me. He saved me, Mical..." She replied. she closed her eyes as more tears ran down her face.

Gently kissing her, he whispered, "I'm sorry... if I was there... it wouldn't have happened."

"You needn't to be sorry. The important thing is that I'm here now..." She said, reflecting back to his own words spoken mere moments ago.

Staring deeply into her eyes, he spoke the words that he feared she wouldn't hear from him. "I love you, Meetra."

"And I, you." He kissed her gently. She'll never leave again. This time, he knew she was here to stay.


End file.
